1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pole anchoring device for supporting large diameter poles vertically over a hard surface such as rock, concrete or the like and wherein the device comprises a harness assembly interconnectable about a base section of the pole to support spaced apart anchor bolts disposed parallel to the pole and a predetermined distance outwardly therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,858, there is described a pole anchoring device which is strapped about the lower portion of a wooden pole whereby to support that pole vertically over a rock surface. This anchoring device has been primarily used for anchoring small diameter wooden poles such as electrical distribution or telephone poles. However, with very large diameter poles of 20" or more, the anchoring bolt would be subjected to a lot of stress at pole deflection loads of 5.degree. to 20.degree..
I have therefore devised a new anchoring assembly wherein I can retain the anchor bolt attached to the bottom section of the pole and spaced outwardly therefrom whereby to greatly increase the retention force of the pole anchoring device. Also, a new harness has been developed for increased contact with the pole to provide better retention of the pole when subjected to lateral loads. The entire assembly is also symmetrical and made without any weld joints which could give way when subjected to high working load due to the deflection of these large poles.
Another feature of my pole anchoring device is that my harness consists of modular or universal size members which are adjustable to permit interconnection of a plurality of these about a pole depending on the diameter of the pole or else simply to increase the anchor strength of the pole.